More Powerful
by FightThePower123
Summary: What if all of shinobi 15 were born on the same night? What's this? The 9 demons get divide in between them? All of them are hated?


Oh my god! Sooo sorry for my sucky writing! I was disconnected from the internet when I wrote the first version of this and I had no idea what her parents names were, so I made up one and forgot it was Neji's father's name 0.0 Okay, so no Sakura does not have anything to do with Neji...for the time being...you'll see. So, anyways thank you dragon-master999 for telling me all that, I apologize for it being so short, you see it was 3:00 in the morning when I wrote this as I couldn't sleep and I had this idea. Sorry, I should have explained that, The shinobi 15 is basically Konoha 12 plus the sand siblings ( if you don't know what the Konoha 12 is then it's the rookie 9 plus Neji's team, you should know what the freakin rookie 9 is but if you don't know it's: Naruto's Team, Kiba's Team, Shikamaru's Team). Thank you for the tip, it helped :3. But,no Sakura is not a Hyuuga. Thank you for the information,XxAshishxX :3 glad you like my messy story. Thanks you too, .luna. Okay, here is the better version of it :3.

There was a cry in pain as Kushina pushed one last time and Naruto popped out.

"It's a healthy baby boy!" Tsunade said grinning and handing Kushina Naruto and then starting to heal the damage done to Kushina by child birth.

"Naruto…'" Kushina whispered smiling and rubbing her cheek against his

"How are Karura and Mebuki's births going?" Kushina asked quietly as to not wake her sleeping child up

"They're going fine, my clones says that Garra's almost out and Mebuki just came out of the last labour period" Tsunade said helping Kushina sit up, slowly

"The Kyuubi's mine" they heard a dark voice hiss and whip Naruto out of Kushina's arms

"Naruto!" she cried reaching out for him as the man held a kunai to his throat

"Give me Naruto!" Kushina growled, about to pounce on the unknown figure that held her child, ignoring her throbbing stomach. Just then a bright yellow flash zoomed by the figure and toke Naruto from him.

"Tsunade, take Kushina and Naruto to Jiraya" Minato said, handing Kushina their son.

"M-Minato..By careful" se said, a single tear slipping past her eye lid as Tsunade picked her up, careful of her stomach and teleported away just as Minato and the strange man started fighting.

A scream a pain filled the air as a dark blonde haired woman finally gave birth to her child.

"It's a beautiful baby girl" a Tsunade clone said smiling handing Mebuki her daughter, Mebuki gasped

"s-she has pink hair!" she said giggling and letting her gurgling daughter wrap her tiny hand around her pinky finger that she had oh so innocently by by the small hand of her daughter, the Tsunade clone smiled as she saw her long time friend rub her nose against her daughter's nose. Mebuki gasped in pain as she suddenly coughed up a little blood and turned away from her daughter to spit it out by her bed

"Mebuki!" clone Tsunade gasped loudly as her friend got into a fit of bloody coughs as she tried not to get any on her daughter . The Tsunade clone quickly toke Sakura out of her arms and put her aside on a small bed pre-prepared for her as she started trying to heal Mebuki

"T-tsunade….take care of….my daughter…" Mebuki said in-between coughs

"n-no! your going to watch your child grow up! I promise!" the clone Tsunade shouted trying to heal her

"stop wasting your charka nadey', you and I both knew this was going to happen…my sickness... and child birth on top off that…it's okay….I'll say hi to Dan for you" Mebuki said smiling a bloody smile to Tsunade as she sat up slowly and leaned over her daughter, Sakura

'"Sakura, dear I love you….I hope you hang out with that Uzumaki child" she said placing a bloody kiss on her crying Sakura's forehead. Sakura seem to have sensed this was a bad situation, Tsunade shouted as Mebuki collapsed onto her back, smiling.

Okay, now that it's doesn't suck as much...and it's a little longer...I'll update the next chapter tonight :3 I'm at school right now. Oh yeah if you can't figure it out. The baby's getting born in this chapter are Naruto and Sakura :) Next chapter is Sasuke and Gaara ( all the mothers are friends...you'll find out how later )


End file.
